Grand Theft Auto 5: Lost Heaven
Lost Heaven Main Theme Grand Theft Auto: Lost Heaven (Also Known as GTA: LH or GTA TLAD 0) is a Stand Alone Downloadable Content released in September 23rd, 2017 along with the More Cities update for Grand Theft Auto Online (which included San Fierro, Las Venturas, Vice City, Liberty City and Ludendorff). The story centers around Lost MC member Terry Thorpe (along with 4 other Lost members) is sent to Las Venturas for the annual Bike Fest, but things go wrong. The game takes place in 2000, tying in with Las Venturas stories. The game recieved mixed reviews. It is also (chronologically) the first in the Lost MC trilogy. Synopsis Main Article: TBA "PEACE AND PROSPERITY BE DAMNED" Outlaws of the world, terror on the roads and freedom with pride. This brotherhood has been giving the pain the finger. Nothing has ever f*cked up for The Lost MC until now. In the original DLC for IV, The Lost and Damned, we saw the end of The Lost MC. In Lost Heaven, the first DLC for Grand Theft Auto: Venturas, we will experience the beginning of the end of the Lost MC. Venturas is where the Lost MC first went through their first major f**k up, in the city of sins. Characters Terry Thorpe SARGEANT AT ARMS The protagonist of this DLC, Lost Heaven. Terry rides with the Lost MC from Alderny to Las Venturas. He and other members are sent by Billy Grey for an annual motorbike showcase called Bike Fest. While at Venturas gearing up for the Bike Fest, they try to help out a friend of theirs, Tony Carlingson whom sold the Lost MC his garage. The garage is needed for the Bike Fest as they will need to improvise on their bikes for the showcase. Also, they will try to help out the Lost MC brother club, the Trolls MC. Terry's cousin, Matt, is a vice president of the club while Terry's sister, Leila, is an old lady of the Trolls MC president, Jay Leroy. When things start f*cking up for Terry, he has a choice to choose. Does he swear his life to himself, his family or the patch he wears on his back? All Terry knows is that in the City of Sins, being Lost ain't a sin. Johnny Klebitz VICE PRESIDENT The protagonist of the original The Lost and Damned. Johnny now serves as the 'co-star' of Lost Heaven. Sent to Venturas by Billy Grey's orders, this is a time where Johnny doesn't care abouts what right or wrong, unlike the Johnny we saw in the Lost and Damned. Venturas was probably the only time where Johnny ever felt happy. While in Venturas, he meets Leila and quickly fell in love with her. He seeks permission from Terry to make Leila his old lady. But Leila is already the old lady of the Trolls MC president, Jay Leroy. For the sake of Leila, Johnny is threatening the brotherhood bond between the two clubs and this is not what a Vice President should be doing. Angus Martin Mentor The reasoning voice of the club, Angus has always guided the way for the Lost MC. In fact, his father is one of the founding members of the Lost MC. We always saw him in a wheelchair in the Lost and Damned but in Lost Heaven, he's riding on his bike. Want to know how Angus got crippled? Venturas is where Angus's life is ruined. Brian Jeremy Secreatary Brian Jeremy, the f*cking traitor in the Lost and Damned. However, things were different in Venturas 2005. Brian was a good friend of Johnny and Terry. He was one of the highly regarded members of the Lost MC. That is until Venturas 2005, Brian showed his true colours or should I say, his ugly colours. Wondered why Johnny kept calling Brian a pussy in the Lost and Damned? Venturas shows us what Brian is all about. Lil Joe Enforcer We've seen him on the memorial wall in the Lost and Damned but what had truly happened to him? How did he die? Well, Venturas 2005 is the resting place of Lil Joe. Before Jason Michaels, Lil Joe was the enforcer of the Lost MC. He too, like Johnny Klebitz, questions the leadership of Billy Grey. He pisses of Billy on every opportunity he gets and Billy is starting to test the loyalty of Lil Joe. Lil Joe gets orders from Billy that puts his life at risk and Lil Joe knows that Billy ain't gonna stop. LOST MC MEMBERS Your Brothers Billy Grey only sent 5 important members from the Lost MC but that doesn't mean Terry and co. can't have reinforcements. The Lost MC members will hang around the garage for recruiment. Once you recruit them, their number will be stored in Terry's phone. You can call them for backup or just ask them what's up. Also from the phone, you can customize your recruited Lost MC members. You can adjust what weapons they will use, what gear they will wear and what type of bike will they ride. You can issue your recruits ranks so that they can specialise in one area. Gameplay The game plays similarly to GTA 5 and It's other episodes, but also The Lost and Damned as well.. There's only one protagonist, however at times you will temporarily switched to Angus or Johnny in missions, but that is the only time the character wheel actually appears. Vehicles No new vehicles have been added since they are same as Lost Cause. Weapons While weapons from lost cause have stayed, there is also new weapons Crowbar Deals a lot of damage. Hold the melee button to perform a finishing move. Monkey Wrench Fast to hit but the damage done is pretty low. Rapidly tap the melee button to perform a combo and when prompted, pull the right trigger to perform a finishing move. Automatic 9mm The speed of firing is the same as the Uzi. Very dangerous when up-close. 17 bullets per cap. Sawn-Off Shotgun Although a small two-barrel shotgun, the damage it packs is quite powerful. Can be used on a bike. 2 shells per cap. Striker The speed of firing is the fastest among the shotguns. The range is also the longest out of the shotguns. 8 shells per cap. AA12 Range is somewhat the same as the Striker but accuracy is far much better. Sadly, no explosives rounds. 20 shells per cap. T68 The only SMG in the game that has a zoom feature. Accuracy is a bit better than the P90. 30 bullets per cap. M249 The heaviest of the assault rifles. Damage is the highest of all assault rifles. Can't move when shooting with the M249. 200 bullets per cap. FlameThrower Burn, baby burn. Don't ever f**k with this hot motherf***er when up-close. Range is quite bad but it's the easiest Heavy Weapon to move around with. Remote Charges Similiar to the sticky bombs of Ballad of Gay Tony. Throw a charge onto anything and it will stick. Press the detonator to watch the BOOMs. Clubhouses TBA Reception The game recieved positive reviews upon release, as fans wanted it. it was praised for beginning the Story of the lost, the gameplay, the new content and mechanics. The game holds the score of 78/100 See Also *Grand Theft Auto 5 *King Of The Hill *Los Santos Chronicles *Grand Theft Auto: Ludendorff *The Vinewood Chronicles *The After Dark Scene *Lost Cause Category:DLC Category:Grand Theft Auto titles Category:The Lost MC Trilogy Category:Lost Heaven Category:HD Universe